


Where's yours?

by Dorthea



Series: What if... Natasha recruited Spider-man? [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Tony Stark, Mentioned Ben Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man), POV Natasha Romanov, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, SHIELD, Spies & Secret Agents, Tony Stark Feels, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: "I do have an idea though" Tony says, looking up into Natasha's eyes. Smirking slightly."Me too" Natasha respons, "Where's yours?"."Downstairs" Tony respons slowly. "Where's yours?"."Queens" she respons easily, "I'm gonna need a new suit, and a hell of a lot of trust from you".****With 36 hours to bring the Roughs in, Natasha Romanov goes to recruit Spider-man for civil war, instead of Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: What if... Natasha recruited Spider-man? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078820
Comments: 19
Kudos: 171
Collections: Peter Parker





	Where's yours?

”And I don’t suppose you have any idea where they are” General Ross eyes are cold. A pain deep inside of them. A mission failed. They’d had them right where they wanted them. And they’d failed, once more. The pictures, the videos, all playing through Natasha head once more. A reminder of all the hurt, and all the pain they’d cause. This wasn’t what she’d wanted. She wanted to clean the red off, not add more to it.  
  
Tony nods silently, “We will” he assures General Ross, “GSG 9’s got the borders covered. Recons flying twenty-four seven. They’ll get a hit. We’ll handle it”.  
  
“You don’t get it Stark. It’s not yours to handle. It’s clear you can’t be objective” Ross folds his hands behind his back, looking deep into Tony’s brown eyes. “I’m putting special ops on this”.  
  
It’s not what Natasha wants to hear. She knows Steve well, what he’s been through, what he fights for. She understands in some way, that he doesn’t want to sign. Special ops won’t be able to handle it. She can only see things go even more south. “What happens when the shooting starts?”. She looks between Tony and Ross, who both snaps their attention to here. “What, do you kill Steve Rogers? I’m honestly curious”.  
  
“If we are provoked” General Ross replies in a cold tone, no emotions. No care about the fact, that these are human life’s. Like the accords doesn’t matter. Everything they stand for. “Barns would have been eliminated in Romania if it wasn’t for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now” he goes one. Tony takes a seat, sighing deeply. “Feel free to check my math”.  
  
“You say that like Steve isn’t human” Natasha states with a snort, “How does that help your math?”. The General looks to her with an unamused expression. His eyes saying everything she needs to know. He doesn’t care, and she shouldn’t ask questions.  
  
“All due respect, your not gonna solve this with boys and bullets, Ross” Tony points out, “You gotta let us bring them in” Tony fights.  
  
Ross shakes his head, “How would that end differently than last time?”.  
  
Tony chuckles lightly, leaning his head on his hand. “Because this time I won’t be wearing loafers and a silk shirt” he points out defensively. The Tony Stark ego shining behind his words. Giving them power and soul, in a way Natasha haven’t seen in a while. And it makes her think about their options. A quiet voice reminding her of someone who might be able to help. “72 hours, guaranteed”. It’s risky, but worth it. Natasha knows.  
  
“36 hours” Ross says with a stern look, “Barnes. Rogers. Wilson” he says as he makes it towards the door, only looking back long enough to hear Tony’s thanks.  
  
Tony leans forwards in the plastic chair, taking a deep breath as he moves his good arm to massage his injury. Exhaling loudly. The big bruise around his eyes shining brightly in a combination of blue and purple against his pale skin. Dried blood covering parts of his face. “My left arm is numb” he states, “Is that normal?” he looks towards Natasha.  
  
Natasha pushes herself to her feet, taking a few steps towards Tony and places a light hand on his shoulder. The gesture wouldn’t mean much to most, but to Tony it’s important. The contact, the closeness. And she knows, that with everything going on, it’s even more important. She can almost feel the stress radiation from his body, being sucked out as her hand meet his shoulder. The warmth of her skin sipping in, adding a reassuring pressure. “Your alright?”.  
  
Tony nods a little too stiffly, hissing slightly in pain, as he says “Always” a little too fast, followed by a whisper. “36 hours. Jeez”. His voice sounds so small. So different compared to the confident man, Natasha is used to see. The ego she saw towards Ross.  
  
“We’re seriously understaffed” Natasha points out quietly. “We don’t have a chance against them. Wilson, Barns, Steve, they got contacts. They’ll be out of the country within 36 hours”.  
  
Tony nods, “Oh yeah. It would be great if we had a hulk right about now. Or a Thor. Any chance you know where either might be?”.  
  
Natasha looks at Tony with a serious gaze, “You really think they’d be on our side?” Tony shakes his head and sighs deeply. Slumping back against the back of the chair. “I do have an idea though. But you got to trust me on this one, Tony. There might be secrets involved”.  
  
“Me too” Tony replies looking back to Natasha, who can’t help but smile.  
  
“Okay” she says, “Where’s yours then?”.  
  
Tony shakes his head, “Downstairs. I got a feeling T’challa might be on our side. Where’s yours?”.  
  
Natasha sends him a big grin, that she knows he can’t really see through. There’s a rather longer list of pro’s and con’s to what she’s about to do. More con’s than pro’s, but desperate times calls for desperate choices. “Queens. I’m gonna need a suit” she replies, Tony lifts an eyebrow at her. A questioning look in his eyes but doesn’t comment. Just nods silently. 

***

Natasha pulls the hood a little future over her head, the shadow making it almost impossible to see her face. And more importantly, it hides he bright, red hair. It has given her away before, and she’s not about to let that happen again.  
Natasha leans towards the corner of the small elevator as it starts moving. Accelerating. Pulling them up to the 7th floor, before the bell sounds and the doors open. Revealing one of the many floors with cheaper apartments. The smell of smoak and mold hitting her nose the seconds the doors are open. And parts of her are surprised the boy doesn’t react at all.  
  
He just runs his fingers through his hair, before stepping out the elevator and starts moving through the old hallways of the apartment complex. A jump in his step. So fully of energy, and power, but lacking any real confidence. The boy doesn’t notice Natasha following him closely. Hiding behind corners, and watching as he moves towards his apartment.  
  
He pulls the keys out his back pocket as he makes the final turn. Sliding them into the lock with ease, and turn them two rounds, before making his way inside. The door closing behind him.  
  
Natasha waits until she can hear voices from inside the apartment, before she moves closer. And ear to the door, listening in on the conversation. Muffled, but clear enough. “How was school today? Did you do anything fun?” the Aunt, May Parker, former May Reilly’s voice sounds. The soft, kind spoken attitude clear from just one sentence. And it makes Natasha falter. Is she doing the right thing, recruiting her nephew to a fight, in Berlin? Doing the right thing, in pulling everything they know, away from under their feet?  
  
Parts of her wants to throw the hood back, and leave the same way she came in. But she knows, deep down, that this is for the better. The kid needs a mentor, and she needs a helping hand.  
  
At the same time, she fears what this might lead too. He’s barely 15. He has his heart in the right place, but is that enough? No field training. No medical training. Natasha sometimes wonders how he throws a punch. She got to teach him that. But she doesn’t hope for Berlin to become a fight anyways.  
  
“Yeah, it was okay” Peter replies distantly, “Nothing too interesting”.  
  
She can hear the quiet footsteps inside the apartment. The two of them walking past each other. “What do you say to meatloaf for dinner tonight?”.  
  
A moment of silence, “That sounds good May. Thanks. I’d love to help, but I got some homework I need to get fixed”.  
  
“Always so focused on school” May chuckles, “Go get it done. Dinner will be ready in an hour”.  
  
Natasha waits till she hears footsteps, followed by a door deep inside the apartment being opened, before it closes again. Hiding the boy’s footsteps away. As she lifts her hand to the door, she can’t help but hesitate. Her hands shaking. She first heard his name before he was even born. Mary and Richard had both been agents in the same department that Natasha was now. So proud of their little boy. But they’d been killed during a mission.  
  
Before Natasha had leaked the shield info online, she’d been through it. Deleting everything that could lead back, to any kid that had connections to shield.  
  
She’d felt a lump in her throat when she’d found out about his powers. About what he could do. Because of course shield already knew.  
  
But she doesn’t turn around. She’s come this far. And so, she knocks on the door. The vibration shooting through the old wood. Slinters threatening to dig into her fingers. It doesn’t take more than a second before the door’s opened. May Parker, the kid’s aunt in the door. Her long hand falling over her shoulders. A kind smile on her lips. And around her neck, the weeding ring hang in a neckless. A sign that she’d yet to move on from the love of her life.  
  
Like Peter, she’d kept holding on to something that was no longer there. Only difference was that hers was an objects, a quiet reminder. And a ‘back away’ to curious guys. Peter where a little more, life threatening. The spider-man gig, the Hero show. Natasha had a feeling that came from Ben. If the files meant anything.  
  
“I’m agent Natasha Romanoff from Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better know as shield” Natasha pulls out the badge from her pocket, “I’m here to talk to Mr. Parker. I believe your deceased husband has informed you of his parents’ connection with us”.  
  
The woman looks at the badge for only a moment, before she steps aside with a nod. “I though they said they’d wait till Peter wasn’t a minor anymore”.  
  
Natasha nods, “That is usually the way we go, but due to recent leaks we’d like to ask Peter some questions. Make sure he’s completely safe, and that nobody has been trying to get to him”.  
  
“I suppose that makes sense” May nods, a little distantly. Then, as she’s about to close the door stops. “Does this has anything to do with Ben?”.  
  
“No. Of course not” Natasha says with a stern voice, she’d rather not answer any questions right now. The time is ticking. The faster Natasha can get this done, the better.  
  
May sighs, her shoulder sinking down in relief. Her hands carefully moving to play with the ring as she closes the door. “His bedroom is right this way”.

***

Natasha leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. As she studies the boy. Sitting bent over the table, with quick moves writing down answers for his homework. His handwriting sloppy, but nothing out of the ordinary for a kid that thinks they have better places to be.  
  
“Peter Parker?” She askes out, Peter’s head shoots up. His brown eyes looking at her with wonder. A fan then, Natasha guesses as she takes a step in, pushing the door closed behind her and locking the door from the inside. “I’m sure you already know who I am”, Peter gives a stiff nod, “Well, I know your secret too. And I’d like to talk to you”.  
  
Peter seems to almost panic, but somehow keeps it under wraps. “I… I don’t know what your talking about” he stutters. Natasha knows better than to believe his little lies.  
  
She moves towards him, with smooth steps that takes her elegantly through the room. “I think you do, actually”. She slides a file down on the table, a blurry picture from a YouTube video where Spider-man catches a car on the front of the page. “It’s good work. Three thousand pounds. 40 miles an hour? That take strength”.  
  
“That’s from YouTube though, right?” Peter askes, looking over the files, “Because you know, that’s fake. It’s all made on a computer. It’s CGI, Computer generated imagery”.  
  
“Oh, you mean like the Jurassic park movies?” Natasha says distantly as she looks around the room. She already knows where the suit is, hidden in the addict area. Natasha doesn’t hesitate as she takes stick, leaning against the table. As she pushes open the trapdoor. The red and blue suit, well… more like hoodie and sweatpants falls down. Peter jumping to his feet, faster than any human should be capable off. And pushes the clothing into his dresses. Placing himself in front of it, arms crossed, looking into Natasha’s eyes. “Shield already confirmed that those videos were real. No manipulation. No CGI. Not even a filter” she nods as the closet. “Can I see”.  
  
Peter sighs, and steps aside. Moving towards his table, looking over the paper’s again. “Look I didn’t mean to do anything wrong. I’m… so sorry”.  
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong” Natasha says with a slight smile, “I need your help. But first, what should I call you? My fellow Spider?”.  
  
Peter looks at her with questioning eyes, as she pulls out his suit from the bottom of his closet. The thin fabric feeling light against her fingers and doesn’t offer any protection. Only a identity concealer then. “Uhm…” Peter hesitates, “Spider-man”.  
  
“Паук” Natasha nods, “Well, you need an upgrade if you’re going to help. Lucky for you, I have my best guy on it” she runs her fingers over the hoodie, feeling a little bump in the pocket. Pulling the glass container out. “Said person was very impressed about your webs. Says the strength is off the charts. Can’t replicate it himself. Who manufacture it?”. She throws it towards him. Only slightly surprised to see him catch it with ease.  
  
“I did” Peter says, flipping the canister in his hands before throwing it back.  
  
Natasha nods. “Look. A handful of the Avengers have goon rough. We don’t plan for a fight; we want to avoid that at all cost. But if it happens, we need an extra set of hands. And your got potential, with a little bit a training, better tech and some supervision, you might actually become a hero one day” Natasha says, “I won’t lie to you. It could become dangerous. And there’s no telling if we’ll make it home alive. But I believe in you. You got heart. You’re strong. And you’re smart, just like your parents”. She shakes her head, looking at the boy. His eyes so clearly Mary’s, and his nose so clearly Richard’s. He’s so clearly their kid, yet nobody knows. “But I need to know, why are you doing this?”.  
  
Peter looks surprised at her, “I guess… it’s something Ben said. ‘With great power’s, come great responsibility’. I didn’t understand it at first. When everything happened” he shakes his head, hands fidgeting, looking down into the floor. “But… when you can do the things that I can, but you don’t. And bad things happen. They happen because of you”.  
  
Natasha nods. “So, your in?”.  
  
“I’m not sure I’m the right person to help you” Peter whispers, “I’m not sure I can do that to Aunt May. Not when she just lost Ben”. Natasha moves to sit next to Peter, let’s an arm fall over his shoulders. Sharing her body’s heat. Comforting the boy.  
  
“They be proud of you” Natasha says, “But a lot of people, could get hurt if these people go free. I want to avoid that, at least until we know exactly what’s going on. There’s more to it than any of us know. And it’s us, who cares about the people’s safety that bring them in. Or it’s a set of special agents that kills whoever stands in their way”.  
  
Peter looks at her with big eyes, and then nods. “Okay. But don’t tell aunt May”.  
  
“Wouldn't dream of it” Natasha chuckles lightly.


End file.
